FOOL LOVE
by beautykkum
Summary: "jika akhirnya kau tak bisa ku genggam,setidaknya kita pernah berada dalam satu fase kehidupan yang sama "


Cast : Choi siwon  
Cho kyuhyun  
Rate : T  
Length : oneshoot  
Genre : Romance, Hurt

Alur ceritanya flashback dulu baru present,jadi tolong baca setiap tanggalnya ya biar gak pusing nanti nya ^^ dan untuk yang dicetak tebal,itu flashback ya ~  
ini kebanyakan ceritanya menggambarkan chat history juga, typo pasti selalu ...

Enjoy this story ~

HAPPY READING ~

summary : "jika akhirnya kau tak bisa ku genggam,setidaknya kita pernah berada dalam satu fase kehidupan yang sama " 

.-

17 Juli 2011

Kyuhyun merogoh ponselnya,satu notif dari akun SNS nya baru saja masuk.

\- Choi Siwon send you a message –

Memiringkan kepalanya bingung,kyuhyun mulai membuka pesan tersebut,siapa choi siwon?  
Seingatnya dia tak mempunyai teman bermarga choi selain choi Minho,partner main game nya.

Siwon407 : halo kyuhyun? Ini aku siwon,mantan kekasih Heechul.

Heechul? Sialan ! kenapa harus ada yang mengingatkannya pada wanita itu ! sebenarnya kyuhyun malas membalas pesan pria ini,  
tapi dia jadi penasaran apa hubungan mereka.

Gaemgyu : oh hai siwon.

Siwon407 : kyuhyun,maaf sebelumnya aku sudah lancang mengirimkan pesan padamu,hanya sekedar ingin bercerita,  
kau tahu bahwa kita telah dikhianati oleh mereka,maksudku Heechul dan Hankyung,mereka berselingkuh.

Jika saja tak sayang pada ponselnya,kyuhyun pasti sudah membantingnya,apa orang-orang harus mengingatkan bahwa kyuhyun baru saja di campakkan oleh kekasihnya  
karena wanita lain ! bentuk perhatian yang sungguh menyakitkan.

Gaemgyu : aku tahu,tapi bisakah kita tak membicarakan ini ? aku dan hankyung sudah berakhir dan aku sudah melupakannya.

Siwon407 : aku dan heechul juga sudah berakhir,kalau begitu salam kenal !

Awal perkenalan mereka terjadi lewat akun SNS hingga akhirnya terus bertukar pesan via kakao talk,  
lucu memang mengingat mereka bisa saling mengenal karena sama-sama korban perselingkuhan dimana dulu posisinya kyuhyun adalah kekasih Hankyung karena memang berada disekolah yang sama.  
Berbeda dengan Siwon dan Heechul yang sudah berkencan sejak mereka duduk di bangku junior high School.

Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Hankyung berjalan baik,sampai pada waktu dimana Heechul bersekolah Di SMU yang sama dengan Hankyung,dan Kyuhyun yang harus pindah karena ikut kedua orang tuanya, meskipun begitu hubungannya dengan hankyung saat itu baik baik saja.  
Mendekati hari kelulusan,Hankyung mulai banyak berubah,dia menjadi pemarah dan semakin menaruh curiga yang berlebihan, dan setiap pembicaraan di telpon hankyung selalu menyebut nama heechul meskipun tanpa sengaja.

Sampai akhirnya Hankyung memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun dengan alasan bahwa dia tak bisa lagi berhubungan jarak jauh,dan juga orang tua Hankyung yang memang berasal dari keluarga kaya tak bisa menerima Kyuhyun yang hanya dari kalangan biasa. 

03 April 2012

Siwon407 : Kyu? Kau ada dimana?

Kyuhyun tersenyum membaca pesan siwon,entah kenapa pesan dari siwon menjadi penyemangat tersendiri untuknya.

Gaemgyu : Lotte Mart,sedang jalan-jalan.

Siwon407 : sendirian lagi ? aku jemput ya ? kebetulan aku baru selesai bermain futsal.

Dada kyuhyun mulai berdebar,kyuhyun dan siwon memang sering bertukar pesan tapi belum pernah bertemu,  
sekalipun mereka berada di Kota yang sama,jika benar siwon akan menjemputnya,ini berarti akan menjadi pertama kali nya mereka bertatap muka.

Gaemgyu : tidak usah,cuaca sedang buruk sepertinya akan hujan.

Siwon407 : gwaenchana, aku sekalian ingin bertemu dengan mu.

Gaemgyu : terserah.

Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya,hatinya ingin membalas ' aku sekarang juga' tapi sial ! kenapa jarinya melakukan hal yang sebaliknya !

Hujan mulai turun,kyuhyun masih setia duduk di coffe shop favoritnya,ini sudah 15 menit,tapi siwon belum juga membalas pesannya.

Siwon407 : kyuhyun disini hujan deras,aku menggunakan sepeda motor jadi tidak bisa menjemputmu,maaf.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih membaca pesan siwon,apa yang diharapkannya ? siwon rela menerjang hujan demi menjemputnya ? bangun kau cho !

Gaemgyu : gwaenchana,lagi pula aku sudah dirumah.

.-

12 MARET 2014

Siwon407 : kyuhyun,aku lulus seleksi untuk mendapat pekerjaan di Jepang.

Gaemgyu : benarkah ? selamat ! aku tahu kau pasti bisa ! ^^

Siwon407 : ya terimakasih ! tapi kyu..

Gaemgyu : tapi ?

Siwon407 : Aku harus pergi ke Incheon untuk melakukan pelatihan disana selama beberapa bulan,minggu depan aku berangkat, maaf belum bisa menemuimu.

Kyuhyun terdiam memandang ponselnya,entah kenapa sedikit dari hatinya belum bisa merelakan kepergian siwon, tapi jika mengingat dia yang bukan siapa-siapa,

apa hak kyuhyun untuk menghalangi kepergian siwon.

Saat keberangkatannya siwon sempat berpamitan pada kyuhyun,dia berjanji akan menemui kyuhyun setelah pelatihannya di incheon selesai,  
saat itu kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan emotikon tersenyum,bingung harus menjawab apa,

yang jelas hatinya sudah berjanji bahwa dia akan menunggu siwon untuk datang menemuinya.

Kyuhyun ingat,semenjak siwon mengikuti pelatihan intensitas berkirim pesan mereka jadi sangat jarang,  
siwon hanya memberi nya kabar sekitar dua minggu sekali,itu pun tak rutin,dan saat itu juga kyuhyun mendengar bahwa Hankyung sudah putus dengan Heechul,  
menurut kabar Hankyung memutuskan Heechul karena dia kembali dengan mantan kekasihnya saat di cina dulu,tsk ! pria itu benar-benar brengsek !

.-

25 JUNI 2014

Siwon407 : Aku di Seoul sekarang,kau dimana ? ayo bertemu !

Gaemgyu : Maaf Siwon,tapi aku tinggal di Daegu sekarang,orang tua ku pindah.

Siwon407 : Benarkah ? kenapa tidak bercerita,bagaimana ini ? aku pikir kita bisa bertemu sebelum aku berangkat ke Jepang.

Gaemgyu : kapan kau berangkat ?

Siwon407 : bulan depan,tapi akhir pekan nanti aku harus kembali ke Incheon untuk mengurus dokumen-dokumen penting.

Ini terasa seperti kesialan yang terjadi berulang-ulang,sebelumnya Kyuhyun tak pernah merasa sesulit ini hanya untuk bertemu dengan temannya,  
tapi ada apa dengan Siwon ? kenapa sulit sekali.

Hari ini ada reuni dengan Teman-teman SMU nya dulu,kyuhyun dipaksa datang,karena bagaimana pun kyuhyun masih bagian dari mereka.  
Tanpa diduga Heechul datang menemui Kyuhyun, hanya ingin berkenalan katanya. tapi sungguh melihat bagaimana wajah Heechul yang seakan mengejeknya,

kyuhyun sangat ingin menyiram wanita itu dengan soda ditangannya,jika saja ini bukan ditempat umum ! 

01 AGUSTUS 2014

Siwon407 : Aku sudah berada di jepang disini benar-benar indah,kau harus kesini kyu !

Gaemgyu : tapi aku tak tertarik ~

Siwon407 : kau tak asyik ! kalau begitu saat aku pulang nanti,ingin dibelikan oleh-oleh apa?

Gaemgyu : kancing kedua kemejamu.

Siwon407 : huh? Tak ingin yang lebih mahal ?

Gaemgyu : tidak.

Siwon407 : baiklah,akan ku berikan nanti setelah aku pulang,okay ?

Kyuhyun tertawa,dia yakin siwon menganggap yang dimintanya adalah kancing dalam arti sesungguhnya,yaampun !  
tapi kemudian kyuhun mulai memikirkan sesuatu, ya dia tau setelah Siwon mempunyai lingkungan yang baru,pasti akan ada beberapa hal yang berubah,pasti.  
karena pada kenyataannya perasaan kyuhyun pun ikut berubah,dia menyukai siwon,dan mulai memandang siwon sebagai seorang pria.

Berada di kota yang berbeda sudah biasa bagi kyuhyun,saat ini dia mendapat pekerjaan di Busan,sekaligus melanjutkan kuliahnya,  
ingin menghapus semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Hankyung dan Heechul,dan mencari suasana lain agar tak selalu sibuk merindukan siwon. 

01 JANUARI 2015

Gaemgyu : selamat Tahun Baru Siwon ! bagaimana kembang api disana ? apa indah ?

Siwon407 : Selamat tahun baru kyu ! Sangat indah ! dan disini banyak gadis cantik,kekeke lihatlah !

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang,ada sedikit rasa cemburu ketika melihat foto siwon yang sedang berada di dalam kereta bawah tanah dengan seorang gadis yang tertidur disampingnya,gadis yang cantik.

Hari ini hujan turun dan cuaca benar-benar dingin,kyuhyun memegang erat payungnya,dia merasa bersalah baru saja memutuskan hubungannya dengan pria yang baru dikencaninya selama satu minggu,dia merasa menjadi orang paling jahat sekarang,tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Hatinya tak bisa berbohong,dia tidak merasa nyaman jika harus menjalin hubungan spesial dengan seseorang,kyuhyun hanya belum menemukan pria yang tepat,atau sebut saja dia masih menunggu seseorang untuk membalas perasaannya. 

.-

12 APRIL 2016

Siwon407 : aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu,tapi aku takut kau terkejut.

Gaemgyu : katakan saja.

Siwon407 : emm kyuhyun,aku sudah punya kekasih,dia wanita jepang,dan kau tahu,dia menyatakan perasaannya lebih dulu padaku.

Gaemgyu : ah jadi benar wanita itu kekasihmu.

Siwon407 : kau tahu ? bagaimana bisa ?

Gaemgyu : kita berteman di SNS,wanita itu selalu memposting foto kalian berdua,jika kau lupa.

Siwon407 : kyu,sungguh aku menerimanya karena hanya ingin memanfaatkannya,kau tahu bukan kemampuan bahasa jepang ku belum maksimal,mengertilah.

Gaemgyu : ya ya aku mengerti,semoga belajarmu menyenangkan,selamat siwon !

Siwon407 : kau kenapa ? kenapa jawaban mu seperti itu ?

Malam itu Kyuhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya ! bodoh ! benar-benar bodoh ! bagaimana bisa dia menolak semua pria yang menyatakan perasaan padanya,  
hanya karena berharap suatu saat Siwon akan menyukainya,dan sekarang harapan itu sudah benar-benar hancur,karena siwon sudah menemukan cintanya. 

NOW A DAYS PRESENT

Kyuhyun memandang semua potret yang ada di laptopnya,apa apaan ini,sejak kapan dia menyimpan begitu banyak foto siwon?bahkan dia memfoto chat history mereka,  
dan mulai membacanya satu persatu. Kyuhyun tertawa membaca semua pesan konyol mereka,tapi kyuhyun ingat alasannya membuka folder itu adalah untuk menghapus semuanya,  
bukan kah sudah jelas jika siwon tak menyukainya,lalu apalagi ?

Semua file yang berhubungan dengan siwon sudah terhapus, ya, hanya terhapus di laptopnya,tapi tidak untuk hatinya,karena separuh dari hati kyuhyun masih terisi oleh siwon.

selama beberapa hari kemarin Kyuhyun sengaja mematikan ponselnya,besok dia sudah masuk kerja,mau tak mau ponselnya harus kembali di aktifkan. Astaga ! kenapa banyak sekali pesan yang masuk ?

dan kyuhyun mulai membacanya satu persatu,hampir semua berisi makian dari rekan kerja juga teman kuliahnya,mereka itu sudah tua tapi tidak dewasa,memaki tapi akhirnya ingin bertemu karena rindu,tsk !  
Sampai pada pesan terakhir,jantungnya mulai berdebar,itu dari siwon,kyuhyun bingung antara membacanya atau mengabaikan pesan itu begitu sekali lagi, hatinya mengalahkan otak cerdasnya.

Siwon407 : kyuhyun?

Siwon407 : kyu ? kau kemana ?

Siwon407 : kyuhyun,please jangan seperti ini.

Siwon407 : kau tahu,aku disini tertekan kyu,kumohon jawablah.

Apa maksudnya dengan tertekan?mempunyai kekasih baru dan sering pergi kencan,apa itu yang dinamakan tertekan ?

Gaemgyu : aku sibuk siwon.

Setelah membalas pesan siwon,kyuhyun mulai membuka akun SNS nya,belum satu menit matanya menjelajah time line,dia harus disuguhkan dengan foto-foto siwon dan kekasihnya yang sedang berkencan.

'cih pamer ! aku baru tahu jika tersenyum lebar adalah ekspresi orang yang sedang tertekan'

Kyuhyun merutuki siwon dalam hati,apa sekarang siwon sudah mulai berbohong padanya?  
Dan apa wanita jepang itu tidak mempunyai kegiatan lain,selain memposting fotonya dengan siwon?! mendengus kesal ketika ponselnya kembali bergetar.

Siwon407 : Syukurlah,aku kira kau sudah tak menggunakan kakao mu lagi,kau baik-baik saja kan?

Gaemgyu : ya, hanya hatiku yang sedang tak baik.

Siwon407 : Astaga ! hatiku juga sedang tak baik kyu,kami bertengkar,dan aku mengatakan hal yang kasar padanya,sekarang aku menyesal,apa yang harus aku lakukan ?

Kyuhyun membanting ponselnya ,sialan ! Choi Siwon benar-benar sialan ! dia itu tidak peka atau bodoh ? apa dia tak menyadari jika kyuhyun menyukainya?  
Dan malam itu kyuhyun kembali menangis karena seorang Choi Siwon. 

.-

Changmin menatap kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengaduk makan siangnya.

"jadi ,jatah cuti mu dihabiskan untuk menangis,begitu?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela,dia tidak akan bisa berbohong jika itu dengan changmin.

"berhenti sok tau chwang"

"mata sudah bengkak begitu masih mengelak,percuma kau memakai kacamata dengan lensa bening,itu tidak membantu sama sekali ! jadi siwon berfoto dengan siapa lagi di kereta bawah tanah ?"

"mereka bahkan sudah berkencan sekarang"

Dahi Changmin mengernyit mendengar jawaban kyuhyun,siapa dengan siapa yang sedang berkencan ?tunggu ! jangan bilang...

"kyuhyun,bukan siwon kan yang sedang berkencan?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan memukul kepala changmin,pertanyaan sahabatnya itu bodoh sekali.

"tentu saja Siwon ! memang kita sedang membicarakan siapa huh?"

" Kau bodoh kyuhyun ! benar-benar bodoh ! untuk apa kau menangisi Siwon,sementara di Jepang sana dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasih barunya ! dan berhenti menolak semua pria-pria yang mendekatimu kyu ! mulailah terima mereka,cinta bisa datang perlahan ! sadarlah ! dimana otak cerdasmu idiot ?! "

Sebenarnya perkataan Changmin memang ada benarnya,tapi entahlah Kyuhyun seakan tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri,cinta ini benar-benar membuat perdebatan hebat anatara otak dan hatinya.

"aku tak tahu,aku hanya ... tak bisa mengabaikan Siwon begitu saja "

Ya Aku bodoh memang bodoh,karena masih mencintai bahkan mengharapkan Siwon yang tak pernah memandangku lebih dari seorang sahabat.

-END –

EPILOG

Dear Siwon,

Hi ... aku tidak tahu harus memulai darimana,ini pertama kalinya aku menulis surat seperti ini.

Siwon,aku menyukai mu,terdengar aneh mungkin mengingat kita yang belum pernah bertemu sekalipun,tapi aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menyukai mu.  
Oh ya sepertinya kau tak bisa memberikan ku kancing kedua kemejamu, bukankah wanita jepang itu sudah mendapatkannya? Kekeke

Aku mengatakan ini tak ada maksud apapun,kau tahu memendamnya sendirian setelah sekian lama sangat menyakitkan,aku hanya ingin mengurangi sedikit rasa sakitnya jika sudah mengungkapkan persaanku sebenarnya padamu,jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan.

Jangan lupa bahagia siwon .^^

Still not sure with this confession,but when you told me you already taken by the other girl,  
I know,that i've got a new pain.  
Even you'll never be mine,i'm not regret cause had fallin' for you...

Kyuhyun.

Ah akhirnya bisa update ff oneshoot ini tehehe  
untuk gender kyuhyun disini terserah reader tercinta ingin membayangkan dia bagaimana hehe ^^v

semoga kalian semua suka ^^

kalo boleh curhat nih ya,sebenernya cerita ini...

adalah kisah nyata,ya bisa dibilang ini kisah yang lagi saya alamin dari beberapa tahun kebelakang sampai sekarang,  
gatau kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran untuk dibikin ff versi wonkyu :"

untuk yang mau request ff atau ada saran boleh PM saya ya,kita kenal-kenalan ^^

janganlupa untuk tinggalkan jejak

RNR PLEAASE ^^

super love for beauty ! *pwa* 


End file.
